The present invention relates to gas generant compositions that upon combustion produce a relatively smaller amount of solids and a relatively abundant amount of gas. It is an ongoing challenge to reduce the amount of solids and increase the amount of gas thereby decreasing the filtration requirements for an inflator. As a result, the filter may be either reduced in size or eliminated altogether thereby reducing the weight and/or size of the inflator. Additionally, reduction of combustion solids provides relatively greater amounts of gaseous products per gram or unit of gas generating composition. Accordingly, less gas generant is required when greater mols of gas are produced per gram of gas generant. The result is typically a smaller and less expensive inflator due to reduced manufacturing complexity.
Yet another concern is that the compositions must exhibit burn rates that are satisfactory with regard to use in vehicle occupant protection systems. In particular, compositions containing phase stabilized ammonium nitrate may exhibit relatively lower burn rates requiring various measures to improve the burn rate. Accordingly, the development of energetic fuels is one ongoing research emphasis whereby the less aggressive burn characteristics of preferred oxidizers such as phase stabilized ammonium nitrate are accommodated and compensated.